The protector
by chaquira
Summary: Elias Hudson is scientist that live in a different parallel world that was once called Atlantis. They found the secret of immortality and they move to the parallel world to watch over earth. He life a perfect life of immortality and he serves as a protector of the earth, but when he meets Aurora, would he question the Atlantis world? Or would he keeps to his principles?
1. Preface

I tried to lay there not moving without smiling it was just the sweetest sound in the world.

"Elias!" She shook me desperately, i didn't answer i just stayed still. I didn't even winced. Even though i just took a bullet for this beautiful women. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me to be so stubborn." She put her head on my naked chest. i smiled knowing she wouldn't be able to see me. "I love you." She lifted her head and started to leave. i grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Aurora don't go." She sigh relieve. "I just wanted to hear that you still love me." I pulled her towards me. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes." She hugged me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her kissing her back. As long as i had her love i could find every one and everybody.

"But what about the-" I put a hand on her beautiful plump lips.

"Later." I smiled. She glared.

"They shot you! You are the most important Protector, they need you and they still shot you."

"To get me back, i said calmly." she glared, but i could see in her eyes she was scare. "Don't worry Aurora, i wont let them hurt you... We will find a way." She gave me a look but nodded.

"But for now, we have to run." i sigh sitting up and putting on my Jacket.

My name is Elias Hudson, and i'm a protector of Atlantis. I fell in love with a human one of our most sacred rules and now i put her life in danger. But Lets go back to the beginning when i though life was perfect.


	2. Breaking the rules

"Good Morning Elias, It's 6am." I yawn stretching. I didn't wanted to go to that awful place… I was living in paradise, but even paradise needed to be protected. No only that we needed supplies. We could make practically everything but being in another paralleled world, that we had to locate by going underwater. I stood up dropping my clothes to the floor as I walked to the bathroom.

"Shampoo." I said as the bottle came out of the wall. I took it applied a small amount and washed my hair. "Soap." I did the same thing. Then walked out wrapping a towel around my body, when my phone rang.

"Hello." I said as the phone started with the sound of my voice.

"Elias?"

"Yes sir."

"We need to change plan." I tried to sound professional, but since he couldn't see my smiled. I did anyways.

"It's a shame sir, but our supplies are good for another month."

"No." He sigh irritated at me. "We need supplies. Our world cant continue without them, and is better to have more, than none." I sigh.

"What's the mission then sir?" I said starting to dry my hair. "I'm already getting dressed for it."

"Well once you buy all we need, you need to give it to Sanchez."

"Sanchez sir?"

"Yes. Alan went rogue." I stared at the phone dropping my towel.

"Rogue?" My heart fell. Alan was my best friend. I knew I couldn't say no… but I could ask, trying to get him to forgive about sending me. "But you know Alan is my friend… cant you send another protector?" He paused.

"Yes." My hopes went up. "But Alan was second best to you." I sigh. I was afraid he would say that. "If we send other one other than you, they'll be dead, and you know it."

"Fine sir, I'll be ready in half an hour."

"You're a good soldier Hudson." The call ended. If I didn't wanted to go to New York before, now I was dragging my feets… but I was ready by the time they picked me up. Sanchez just kept smirking at me, like he was enjoying my pain. I glared at him.

"Pay up Marcus." I looked up.

"Marcus gave him a 100$" We didn't use money in Atlantis, we all work because we wanted to collaborate. We could go to a building grabbed all the food we needed and go home, there was never people dying of hunger, poverty or even drugs… if we got addicted to drugs, they would take it out of our system… The money was to spend in the horrible place. I glare at them.

"I told you Alan, looked suspicious. Just like golden boy here." I stood up in a speed that he wasn't expecting and was by his side fast grabbing him by the neck and pulling him up.

"Just because you fail the academy having to be under my command doesn't give you the right to be an ass." He only made a shocking sound. "Disrespect me again, and I'll take an eye of yours." I got closer to him giving him a murderous glare. "And I would probably get away with it."

"I'm sorry." He gasped out….

We finally arrived in New York. We separated out self and I went to a Wal-Mart. I bought 200$ dollars worth of fabrics, plates, nice one and plastic once, etc. Then went to Home Depot and bought 1,000$ worth of tools, then I gave it to Sanchez. Who was putting guns into his truck. He gave me a rifle. I took it.

"We'll be waiting your call." He dropped a bag my way. "There's money, hotel information, car keys all you need for a month."

"I'll call you tomorrow." He smirk.

"I'll doubt it." I put the bag on my shoulder and walked to the parking lot getting on my car. Then drove to the fancy hotel. There was already all kinds of types of clothes. I close the door and went to the fancy computer, and worked all night trying to find Alan. Turns out he was a mayor. Smart. It was going to be tricky trying to kill him. I lay back on the bed falling asleep fast… I was regretting morning already. But when morning came I made an early appointment to talk to him. With a fake name of course. They let me thru, but guards waited outside of the door.

"What's your business?" I walked in as they close the door. I just watched my friend, as he aged. He was wearing glasses and was readying a bunch of paper works.

"So you left paradise for this?" He stiffened and looked up, dropping the papers.

"How did you find me?" I smirk.

"What like is hard?" I took two steps forward. "You're a governor."

"With a new life."

"You didn't do a good job." He stared, but I could see he was scare.

"So your going to kill me?" He said in disbelieve?"

"You know the rules…" I winced at that.

"I haven't told anyone! There's no rule broken." He was right about that.

"You send an application, wanting back with your wife and kids." He looked down. "They could take us in… they done it before."

"Yes. On they own terms. THEY choose not us. We all serve a purpose, what your family will do? They are use to the rich life of this miserable place, do you think they will work for free."

"Is not free, we just don't use money." I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think they will see it like that?" He sigh.

"No. But they'll come to love it."

"I'm sorry Alan-"

"Governor John." I chuckle.

"Fine, governor John." I took two more steps towards him. I noticed him about to touched what would be the security bottom. "Face this like a man Alan. Don't make us do a massacre here, think about your wife and kids…" He's hand shook, but he stood up and walked towards me. Pausing by the phone, he pick it up and touched a bottom.

"Cancel all my appointments. I'm going to practice sparing for a couple of hours, then I'll leave to take a nap." He stopped in front of me. "You wont mind if I fight back would you." He smirk.

"You wouldn't be my friend if you did."

"I know your just doing your duty Elias. Just pray that in one of your missions you don't fall in love." I smirk.

"Well-" He kicked me hard in the stomach making me stumble back.

"You have grown old… and weak." With a speed he seem to forgot I charged back at him and kicked him back. He flew back hitting the wall hard, he grunted but stood up. We engage in a fight that lasted half an hour. He was tire, and I was winning, this is what I was train for, while he settle for an office. I picked him up from the floor giving him a hug. "You should of found a job, where you could keep using your fighting skills, not get someone do it for you." I stab his stomach pulling him closer, he gasp. "You're my best friend." I twisted the knife in his stomach making him gasp again in pain. "I'm so sorry old friend."

"I know your just doing your duty" He excelled his last breath and felt to the floor death. I took a pic and send it to my elders and walked out closing the door. The guards nodded my way and I walked out. I took out my cell phone once I was far away enough and called Sanchez.

"I'm ready to go home."

"Alan is dead."

"Yes." I said rolling my eyes. He paused as he wasn't expecting it.

"We'll you need to wait for us at the hotel. It I'll be another day."

"What?! Why? Everything is done!" He chuckle.

"You must be tire, you know we cant leave until early in the morning." I grunted hanging up. I went to my hotel took a shower and went town to the hotel restaurant.

"Good morning sir, I'm Nathan and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Here's the menu." I took it and gave him a smile. "Can I get you something to drink to start your night?"

"The most expensive bottle of champagne you have." He smiled happily thinking of his tip I could presume.

"Right away sir." He walked away with a haste. I looked at the menu and the name of a really fancy steak called my attention, and a lobster. He came back and put a bottle of wine in ice for me, filling my glass. "Ready to order sir?"

"Yes, I want the filet mignon. And your most expensive lobster." He took the menu with a smile and walked away. I looked at the restaurant bored when I saw her. She walked in, her eyes looked pained, I frown staring at her. The guy in front of her sat and she followed, looking down at the table. He said something to her and she nodded. I paid more attention finally being able to hear them.

"Your getting on my nerves Aurora. We been together for two weeks now, I paid for your family's debt and you still haven't pay me back."  
"I told you, I will once were married." He elevated his hands as to slap her then looked around annoyed.

"I will remind you at the house that you're my property anyways. I bought you." She shook scared. And suddenly I felt sorry for her. But I turned towards the waiter who was coming with my food.

"Enjoy sir." I smiled politely and ate the meat slowly giving glances back to the couple… it annoyed me that in this advance time, there were still arrangement like that… then again, she wasn't forced by her parents, he must of made the arrangement with her personatelly. He order her a salad and order a feast for himself. She ate the salad with that sad expression and washed it out with water.

"Need to keep that nice figured of yours." I glared. "I didn't invest so much money on you so you get fat." She nodded.

"Whatever you say."

"That's right. Tonight we make love." She gasp looking up.

"But-"

"Save it. I gave you time to process it. I'll make you a women today." A tear felt down her eye down her cheek. I found my self eating slowly until they left I gave the waiter a nice tip, and followed them.

"Marc, listen" She said as they walked towards the car, which was too far away for a rich guy like him, it was all the way into an alley I frown. What a weird guy… "I cant-"

"Don't try my patience Aurora, I'll make it romantic. Flowers champagne, I'll do it slow and patiently I know you're a virgin." He smirk looking her body in the most disgusting way.

"Mac I'm not ready… it all happened so sudden." He slapped her so hard she went back with the force hitting a wall. Almost passing out. I put my hands in a fist but wasn't aloud to intervene… A Spanish looking guy came towards him. I smirk. But he did something weird, he gave the Marc guy money.

"Girls made a lot of profits tonight sir." He smirk counting the money, then gave the guy some.

"Your too good to me Roberto." He gave him extra money then they both turn to look at Aurora who was sitting down.

"New merchandise sir?" He said hopeful.

"She was intended to be my wife… but- She might be better giving me all the money I loan her." She started to stand up.

"I'm working two jobs already. I will pay you." She said hopeful. They both laugh.

"You will be a prostitute." She gasp and started crying. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the alley. "I'll giver her a first taste then you can have a go Roberto, then give her the details of her new job."

"No! please." He slapped her making her shut up as she wince.

"Come see me in half an hour, make sure no one disturbs us." He nodded and walked away. I waited until he was out of sigh and walked to the alley…

"Marc please!" I hear another slapped and clothes being ripped out.

"This is all your fault your making me do this." By the time I arrived he was naked and about to-

"Hey!" He turned to looked back at me putting up his pants.

"I paid for the hooker, wait your time." I glared. She cover her self with the ripped clothes.

"She doesn't seem like a hooker to me." He smirk turning to look at Aurora.

"Am I forcing you?"  
"Yes." She whispered. He elevated his hands to slapped her and I was at his side holding his hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Mind your own business!" I punched him on the face making him fall back towards a wall.

"How much did she owe you." He smirk.

"One million dollar." I turned to looked at the girl. She looked down embarrassed.

"My dad is an alcoholic addicted to gambling." Is not that I didn't had the money… because I did. The money I used at the restaurant was the company, but they pay me in cash so I could have things in this place for my self… I just didn't wanted to lose a million dollar… it would leave me pour in this place…. I took a check book and signed a million dollar to this guy leaving the name out towards him. I gave him the check. He stared at me in disbelieve.

"Why would you help the slut." I took the jacket helping her stand up and putting the jacket around her. "You want her for your self." I laughed.

"No. I just believe in karma." I helped her get away. He was checking the check with his phone.

"Fine the slut is all yours." He walked away. She turned to look at me trying to cover her self.

"Thank you." She whisper.

"Not problem." I said turning away. She grabbed my arm. I turned to stare at her with a frown.

"Can you give me a ride home?" I stared at her in disbelieve.

"I just paid a huge amount of money for you, you want me-"

"I'll get kidnapped… especially looking like this." I sigh and walked her to my car, she got in sighing happily. Once at her house I open the door without looking at her.

"Get out."

"You're a little jerk to be a hero." I turned glaring at her. Looking her up and down, she was beautiful even cover in dirt. Her hair was a mess of brown tangle. Her emerald green eyes stared at me and below them were full plump lips that had a smile. I glared.

"So you want me to take your virginity after all." She gasp and jumped out of the car.

"Asshole." I smiled closing her door and driving away. I just got involved with a human, and helped her with my own money… I was dangerously close to be Alan.


End file.
